The objective of this study is to define the kinetics of hematopoietic proliferation in aging subjects with anemia or infection. The number of hematopoietic progenitors within the marrow and blood of aging humans will be quantified and the proliferative rates of these cells will be estimated in vitro. Human volunteers will be used as donors of blood and bone marrow.